


Where's your ninja superiority now?

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja stealth has nothing on a treasure hunter's ingenuity and cunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's your ninja superiority now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surlykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surlykitty).



> Request: a drabble with Locke or Shadow doing sneaky thief/ninja stuff

Locke was claustrophobic. Like any treasure hunter worth his lock picks, though, he didn't let it get between him and his objectives. Still, shimmying through ventilation ducts wasn't his idea of a good time.

He came to a fork in the ductwork and consulted his mental map of the castle before continuing. Damn Shadow and his ninja snobbery. And damn himself for trying to make conversation with the ninja in the first place.

Yeah, he'd taken to talking with Shadow. It was difficult--even Interceptor spoke more words a day than Shadow, never mind that they all were "Woof"--but Locke prided himself on his ability to make friends. It was, after all, a valuable skill for a treasure hunter.

He squeezed past another turn; he should be there now. He pressed his ear to the ceiling and listened. That was the king's voice, so that definitely was the conference room and a meeting was in session. And, if his calculations were correct, he was directly below the large, central table. He slipped a serrated blade from his pack and silently began to cut through the conference room's floor.

Idiot Shadow, so sure that Locke's skills as a treasure hunter were redundant. Locke would show him that ninja stealth had nothing on a treasure hunter's ingenuity and cunning.

*

Shadow was relaxing under a shade tree, playing a game of fetch with Interceptor and a hand-full of shuriken, when Locke dropped in on them from a nearby tree.

"Ha!" the thief said and tossed something at him.

Shadow caught it easily. "What's this?"

"Those are Edgar's boxers--removed from his person with him none the wiser."

Shadow held the yellow-and-white Chocobo-print fabric out at arm's length. At least Locke had given him yet another reason to be glad he always wore gloves. He shook the fabric out. Clearly, the boxers had been sliced on both sides with a razor and pulled out through the king's pants leg.

He tossed the ugly thing back at Locke. "Would have thought a king would have better taste."

"So where's your ninja superiority now, huh?" Locke asked.

Shadow yawned and leaned back against the tree. "Even a rookie ninja could have stolen them--without damaging the fabric."

"Damn it!" Locke threw the boxers to the ground.

"Woof!" Interceptor pounced on them.

"Damn ninjas," Locke muttered, walking away.

"Woof!" Interceptor chased after him, dragging the boxers.

"Damn dog," Shadow muttered. "What self-respecting ninja dog wants to play fetch with underwear?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's a King to Do? (The Holy Airships Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192328) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon)




End file.
